Will You be Mine Tonight?
by SariaKasumi
Summary: Keisuke Takahashi wanted to race someone, a mysterious figure appears and wants to race him. What he doesn't know is that this figure is going to change his world completely. please R/R and please NO FLAMES!! Warning: NON-YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR AYUMI!! 

Author's Note: I suck at racing details…so please bear with me -.- hope you all like this!

**Will You be Mine Tonight?**

**Chapter 1**

Author's Note: There's Point of View (POV) switching. 

~Keisuke's POV~

            I sighed to myself while staring down the road of Akagi. The sun had set only a few hours and the temperature had begun to drop. I slipped on my dark green pullover, knowing how my brother wouldn't be happy if I caught a cold. I smiled to myself, remembering the last time I had a little cold. It had bothered my brother too much that he had to know where I was going and what I was doing, even if it was just taking a shower. Slowly I puffed out the smoke from my cigarette. It was true; I was addicted to the little thing. My brother said that it was just a phase and something that is part of every Takahashi male. "Nothing tonight…guess there's a party or something…" I said softly as I ran my slender fingers through my spiky, dirty blond hair. 

            "Keisuke-san…don't you think we should return home now…?" a dark haired boy asked timidly from beside me. 

            "Kenta…you could go back anytime. I'm going to wait for a few minutes then I'll leave…" I replied 

            "Of course I'm not going to go back, Keisuke-san!!" Kenta said. 

            "Suit yourself, Kenta…" I said softly as I looked down at my yellow Mazda Einfini FD-3S RX-7. It was quite a beauty and no one said a thing about the color either. At least it wasn't as bad as Kenta's…wait a minute! No! The color of my car is awesome! After all, yellow IS my favorite color. 

"Huh? What's that? Keisuke-san! There's a car coming!" Kenta said excitedly. 

            "Don't get your hopes too high Kenta…it might be a passing car and nothing else…" I replied calmly, but at the same time was excited. 

            A dark, navy blue Mazda FD3S RX-7 drove up the street and stopped right beside my FD. Course mine was better; after all…it was yellow. I glanced over at Kenta to see his eyes widen, most likely because there was actually another person who had the same car like me. I took a small puff on my cigarette and watched as the driver stepped out of the FD. Only to reveal a skinny armed figure who wore a cap and a pair of sunglasses even though it was practically night time. The figure's shirt was gray and the sleeves were quarter cut and to match the gray shirt was a pair of baggy, blue jeans. 

            "That's a nice FD you've got there, kid." I said as I looked at the newcomer's car. Too bad the color wasn't as great as mine.  

            "Its color is better than yours at least." The figure snickered in return. 

            "I'm surprised a little kid like you actually has enough money to buy an FD, especially because an FD basically drains all your gas." Keisuke commented, trying to act smart.

            "You're not the only one who's able to buy an FD, Keisuke Takahashi…" the newcomer replied back.

            "Well I bet that you can't beat Keisuke-san! He's the best racer in Red Suns…and what team do YOU belong?" Kenta asked. 

            "None…but I'm a pretty good racer. Keisuke Takahashi…I challenge you to a race." The figure said. 

            "Sure…but what's your name? It seems like you already know a lot about me." I replied, curious about this newcomer. I know that it sounds odd that I was curious that a little kid like this one knew me. After all, my brother and I appeared in some magazines, but this kid was weird. First off, their attitude and second is their attire.  

            "My name's Ay. Now…let's get going before the sun rises." The dark figure said and reentered their car. 

            "Keisuke-san! You can win against this newbie definitely! Do you want me to call Ryousuke-san?" Kenta asked. 

"Naw…I'll tell him later. I want to surprise him." I said with a wicked smirk as I threw my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "Let's see how fast this kid can go…"

            "The kid looks like he's started driving only a few weeks or months. Geez, his arms are skinny…haha, I bet he can't drift well like you and Ryousuke-san because you need to be strong." Kenta said proudly. 

            "Kenta, you can do the countdown."  I said and started up the engine. The whining noise of both engines could be heard from a distance. We both got into place and were ready to speed off. "This is Akagi…I haven't seen this kid here at all so he might not have much experience, but I better not be cocky…that's what happened when I was against the AE 86 after all…" I thought to myself. 

            "Alright! Countdown will begin…NOW! 5!" Kenta shouted, holding up his hand. Both of our cars started up our engines and I found myself glancing over to the mysterious figure constantly while Kenta continued to do the countdown.  "2…1!" At the sound of the number one, both cars sped off, but the newbie had taken the lead. 

            "Aniki usually does this…I might as well give it a try." I said softly as I stayed close to the navy blue FD's rear. When the turns came, both of our cars drifted in unison, but suddenly I noticed something. This newbie stayed close to the inner railing and there was plenty of room beside him! That was it! I smirked slightly to myself, knowing that there was only one more turn until we both reach the bottom. When that turn came I found that I was right about how this guy drifted. I drove my car up and beside his car while we were drifting. Soon I found that if I didn't move up more then the newbie wouldn't be able to pass me no matter what. I moved up a lot in order to let him in behind me. I smiled to myself and mentally thanked my brother, knowing that I'll have to do it later and that he'll give me a strange look as always. The race ended in what seemed to be seconds and soon we both had to drive back up Akagi to meet up with Kenta. 

"Keisuke-san! Who won?" he asked immediately when I parked my car to the side. 

            "I won…hey kid! C'mon out." I said and lit another cigarette. "What's your name again?"

            The newcomer stepped out of his car and said. "It's Ay…" 

            "Puberty didn't kick in for this kid…sounds like a girl…" Kenta whispered to me. 

            I frowned at him for making a comment like that. Knowing that puberty had hit him hard at an early age. After all, he had the deepest voice when he was in sixth grade. 

            "Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's dark out…?" I asked, finally noticing the figure's outfit. 

            "Because…I thought you might not accept my challenege…if you saw how I really look." Ay replied. 

            "What do you mean…?" Kenta and I asked in unison. 

            Ay took off his sunglasses and cap to reveal…a female! "My name is really Ayumi Rae…" she said softly. Her cheeks were slightly flustered, either from embarrassment or from our little race.  

            Our eyes widened when we saw a female driver standing in front of them. We were even more surprised to see that there wasn't a female partner in the navy FD like the team, Impact Blue. 

            "No wonder you have skinny arms…you shouldn't be driving alone, girl. You should have a partner like Impact Blue." Kenta snickered. 

            "I don't want one nor do I need one. I'm better off without one and I'll show the world that I'm the fastest single-racing female!" Ayumi replied and glared at Kenta. 

            "Well…that was a pretty good race, Ayumi. Your drifting skills are pretty good…better than Kenta's, but there's one mistake you made each time you drifted…" I said softly. 

            "Keisuke-san!" Kenta replied and frowned. 

            "And what's that…?" she asked back after giggling softly.

            "You drove too close to the inner railing. Any other racer would be able to see that their car could fit right beside yours." I explained, somehow I felt as if my brother's influences were beginning to rub on to me. Oooh…what a scary thought! 

            "I see…thanks for the race, Keisuke Takahashi…" she said. 

"So why did you want to challenge me to a race? After all…most drivers go to other teams before they challenge Red Suns." I asked. 

            "Well…I already know that I'm faster than those Night Kids…and I really am fast! Plus…you guys are the second fastest team according to my information and opinion. That Akina Speedstars aren't fast…they only depend on that AE 86." Ayumi replied and threw the cap and sunglasses into her car. 

            "Then who's first on your list? And are you trying to get into a team…?" I asked curiously, feeling rather intrigued by this spunky, little girl.

            "The first fastest team on my list is the Emperors, definitely! And yeah…I am trying to get into a team. My cousin wouldn't let me join the Emperors…because he thinks I'm a slow driver and the fact that I shouldn't even be racing because I'm a girl. Hehe, that's where I got this ridiculous wardrobe," She said with a large smile, feeling rather relaxed with Kenta and me. 

            "Your cousin is in the Emperor team? Which driver is he?" I asked with a large amount of curiosity. My curiosity was getting bigger and bigger each second I was with her, even though we just met. 

            "My cousin is Seiji, the second fastest racer!" Ayumi said proudly. 

            "How old are you, little girl?" Kenta asked, feeling rather threatened by her presence.

            "I'm 19…and quit calling me little girl because I'm not!" Ayumi said and glared at Kenta. 

            "19? And you can drive so well? That reminds me of that AE 86 driver…he's only 18 and he can drive very well. But 18 and 19 are pretty young though…you'd be the youngest racer on Red Suns if you joined us." I commented, knowing that Kenta must feel REALLY threatened. 

            "The youngest? Why how old are you, Keisuke Takahashi?" Ayumi asked. 

            "He's 21 years old!" Kenta said proudly because of his knowledge involving the Takahashi brothers.  Yeah, both Ryousuke and I know about his obsession over us. It's kind of scary, but you get used to it sooner or later. 

            "Well…I'm going to get going. It's not fun talking to a guy who calls you different names." She said and was about to open her car door, but was stopped by my hand. 

            "Ayumi…here's my number. Call me whenever you want to race again…and if you wish to join Red Suns. We need another fine racer like you." I said and handed her a piece of paper. I didn't know what I was trying to do. Actually…I wasn't even thinking! First off, I'm scared of girls and have no experience…so why was I touching her hand and giving her my number?!

            "Thanks, but is it just for asking to race, Keisuke?" she asked and flashed a girly smile. 

            I laughed in return. She was a funny girl and I guess I shouldn't expect much feminine things from her. "For anything…except for debts." I replied and smiled back at her. 

            "Thanks…well I'll call you sometime…oh! Here's my number." She said and wrote on my hand her number with a pen. She smiled brightly. "Sorry…but I don't have any paper. Tee hee hee. Well bye guys!" 

            "Hey Ayumi, wait!" Kenta called out. 

            "Hm? What is it, kid?" she asked. 

            "Name's Kenta…anyways, I'll challenge you to a race on the next rainy day!" he said. 

            "Sure I guess. Well I'm going to go. Bye guys." She said and waved to them. 

Soon she got into her car and off she went. 

            "Keisuke-san, do you like that girl?" Kenta asked. 

            "What are you talking about Kenta?" I asked back and took a puff from my cigarette.

            "You never gave anyone your number…unless it was someone important…and never have you given it to a girl!" Kenta whined. 

            I smiled in my mischievous way and got into my FD, leaving Kenta standing there with a confused expression on his face. "I'm going back home now. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and drove off. I had to go home and study still or else aniki won't be happy even though I didn't use my instincts on my race tonight. 

            Kenta frowned and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed one specific phone number and waited for a few rings. "Hello? Ryousuke-san? Hey, it's me Kenta…Keisuke-san just raced against some girl named Ayumi Rae…and I think Keisuke-san likes her…a LOT. Uh huh…ok…so wait, you want me to stick close to Keisuke now? No? Um…alright I guess. Alright…okay. Goodnight." Kenta hung up and got into his orange Nissan S14 Silvia Q's. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You be Mine Tonight?**

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: There's Point of View (POV) switching. 

~Ayumi's POV~

            "Ayumi! Give me back my clothes, damnit!" a young man complained with a cigarette hanging off his bottom lip.

            "Seji-san!! Don't smoke!" I said with a pout. 

            "Ayumi-chan…can I get my clothes back?" Seji asked with a tone of exasperation. 

            "Quit smoking and I'll give them back later! Once we get home, I'll give them back." I replied back, sitting down beside my cousin in the small diner, Family's. 

            "Ayumi…you know that I can't quit smoking…" he complained.

            "Then…you're not getting your clothes back. Smoking isn't good for you!" I retorted back. 

            "First off Ayumi…smoking gives me a cool look, okay? Almost every racer smokes to keep a cool image." He explained, trying hard not to get rid of smoking. 

            "But Seji-san…smoking is bad and I don't like the smell…can you at least not smoke in front of me?" I asked with a sad puppy face. I knew it was going to work… 

            Suddenly a male laughter could be heard clearly. Both Seji and I turned to see Kyouichi laughing at us. "What are you laughing about?" we both asked in unison. 

            "I'm laughing at you both. Haha, Seji is complaining about not smoking and wanting his clothes while Ayumi is trying to make Seji stop smoking as if she is his mother." Kyouichi laughed. 

            "That's not funny!" we both said in unison once more. We both frowned and crossed our arms over our chests while Kyouichi continued laughing. 

            Moments later when everything had settled down, I remembered about Keisuke's offer to join Red Suns. "Seji-san? Have you ever raced against Red Suns?" I asked curiously. 

            "Kyouichi did…he raced against their fastest racer, Ryousuke Takahashi. Why do you ask?" he asked. 

            "Just wondering…are they a fast team?" I asked.

            "They're all right I guess…why are you asking about Red Suns? Don't tell me that you were planning on joining them just because I said you're not allowed to join us." He said.

            "Eh…that's correct…I was planning on joining a team because I'm a fast racer!" I said proudly.

            "No! You are not going to join ANY team…your parents don't even like the idea of you driving still. And to make it even worst, they dislike racing especially for you. You should know how your parents feel about you. You're the less girlish type as your older sister." Seji explained.

            "I don't care if I'm not as feminine as Yuki…I just want to be the fastest female racer who does NOT have a partner like Impact Blue. But why can't I join Red Suns, cousin?" I asked with a slight tone of whining in it. 

            "Because I don't trust that Keisuke Takahashi…" Seji replied back. 

            "Cousin…he's nice. I met him a few hours ago…he's a really fast racer too." I said. "He even gave me a tip about drifting too!"

            "What?! You raced against him?! You shouldn't have done that, Ayumi-chan!" Seji exclaimed. 

            I pouted in return. "He said that I was fast and he didn't mind me for being a girl. He didn't even seem to care."

            "Don't ever go to him, Ayumi. You don't know what that Keisuke Takahashi can do to little girls like you." Seji warned. 

            Kyouichi sighed. "Seji…just let her hang out with that Keisuke Takahashi, I'll just ask Ryousuke to keep a watch over them. That's all." 

            I smiled brightly as her cousin's best friend and partner. "Thank you Kyouichi-san!! I knew you were nicer than my cousin." 

            "Fine, fine…you can hang around him, but no racing." Seji attempted to compromise. 

            "No…I'm racing still. One of the Red Suns racer challenged me to a rain race. I'll beat him especially if it's on Akagi." O said proudly. 

            "Hm…alright I guess, I'll come and watch if I'm not busy…" Seji decided. 

            "Goodie!" I said and yawned as I laid my head on my cousin's shoulder.

            "Yeah…get some rest, kid. You had a long day today…" Seji said and draped his jacket over her. 

            "You have a tough cousin there, Seji. Better look after her though…and don't worry about Keisuke Takahashi. As long as Ryousuke is around, she'll be fine." Kyouichi commented. 

            "I don't trust Keisuke Takahashi…but his brother I don't mind. If only Ayumi had met Ryousuke then I'd be relieved. She shouldn't have met that punk." Seji said angrily and looked down at his sleeping cousin. "She's like a baby sister to me…and I don't want any punk breaking her heart or taking advantage of her…" 

            "I understand how you feel, Seji, but if that's her decision then you should really respect it. Just don't try and tell her parents about her racing…" Kyouichi said and drank from his coffee cup. 

            "Hm…doubt I can do that…her parents will be coming over soon…" Seji said sadly. "They plan on sending her to a boarding school if she doesn't act feminine when they see her…" 

~Keisuke's POV~

            "Ah! Aniki! Let go of me!!" I screamed as my brother caught me by the collar.  

            "Now, now Keisuke…I heard all about you falling for a girl, whom you just met." Ryousuke said and pinned his younger brother onto the ground. 

            "Aniki!" I whined in a childish voice. 

            "Keisuke-kun….start spilling about this girl you met or else I'll take your FD apart!" Ryousuke threatened playfully, sitting on his brother's stomach. 

            "Aniki! Fine, fine! I'll tell!! Don't hurt my FD!!!" I exclaimed loudly. Everyone knew that I loved my FD a lot and the fact that I would get new parts to make my FD faster and better. My brother got off of me and immediately I sat up. 

            "What's her name? What car does she drive? When's your next date? When will you bring her home to meet the family?" my brother continued to ask, as if he were the father or mother of the house.

            "Oi…aniki…her name is Ayumi Rae and she drives an FD as well. We're NOT dating because we just met! But damn…she's cute." I admitted. 

            "Ayumi Rae?! She's cousins with Seji Iwaki! She's known for her tomboyish features plus the fact that she has never dated. Damn…Keisuke, you picked a fresh one." Ryousuke commented. 

            "I don't know Ryousuke…all she wants to do is get into a team…and Seji Iwaki won't let her join any, not even the Emperor. I wanted to ask you if well…can she join Red Suns…?" I asked timidly, knowing that Ryousuke might disagree just because I like the girl and want her to drive with us. 

            "Sure, she can. As long as you don't do anything bad to her and that she doesn't get you distracted from school work." Ryousuke smiled as he said this. He knew how I was inexperienced with girls and relationships. 

            "There's no way I can hurt her…because I don't know how…" I said shyly. 

            "Just ask her out to hang out with you, little brother. Right now, just be friends…then later you can get her once you've gotten to know her." Ryousuke said and ruffled my spiky hair. "Heh…good luck with girls." 

            "Thanks brother…um…I think I'm going to call her tomorrow. Well, goodnight brother! Oh yeah! She challenged me to a race on Akagi and I won and this time…I did it YOUR way." I smiled and ran up the stairs and to my messy room. When I reached my room, I quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote down Ayumi's phone number, which was still written on my hand. I sighed in content, remembering how she took my hand and wrote on it. It was true…I, Keisuke Takahashi was now madly in love with a girl for the first time. I didn't know what to do or say, but I'll just have to take aniki's advice. I just wanted to be able to hold her in my arms and cradle her. Kiss her everyday and tell her that I love her a lot. This was definitely love at first sight. I laid down on my bed and smiled to himself. "Ayumi Rae…what a beautiful name…for a beautiful girl…"  


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You be Mine Tonight?**

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: There's Point of View (POV) switching. 

~Ayumi's POV~

            The next morning was another chaotic day at Seji Iwaki's apartment… 

            "AYUMI RAE! WAKE UP BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR CLASSES!!" Seji's voice boomed loudly. 

            I climbed out of bed groggily and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later, I walked out wearing my own wardrobe: baggy blue jeans and a long gray sweat shirt. Then I grabbed my backpack and breakfast. "Morning cousin…" I yawned. "Thanks for the breakfast…see you later today." And with that, I was out of the apartment. 

Seji shook his head in disapproval as he took off the white apron and ate his breakfast. 

I quickly ran down the sidewalk and glanced at my watch. "Dang…I'll be late if I don't hurry! If only I could drive my FD…dang. Stupid college rules…" I muttered under my breath. Suddenly from behind me, I heard the honking of a horn. I turned my head for a second and found that my eyes were wide open. I nearly choked when I said his name. "Keisuke Takahashi…"

            "Hey kid, need a ride?" he asked and smiled brightly. 

            "Can you get to Tekishna University in less than fifteen minutes?" I asked. 

            "Is this the ultimate FD? Course I can, hop in!" he said and opened the door for me. 

            I climbed in and closed the door behind me. "Course this isn't the ultimate FD...because mine is! And also, you stink at driving." I said proudly and joked.

            "Yeah right…hang on tight, little girl. Don't want your face imprinted into my windshield." he joked as he started the engine and drove off. 

            "I'm not a little girl, you old man." I replied back in a kidding tone of voice. 

            "Old man? Dude…that makes me sound like a gramps." He said.

            I laughed in return. "Good…because you ARE old."

            "I'm only two years older than you. Anyways, you go to Tekishna University too? That's cool." He replied back, making a turn.

            "What do you mean by 'too'?" I asked with a tone of perplex present. 

            "I go there for classes too. It's hard to get in there…I'm surprised you got in." he kidded. 

            "You're a weird guy, Keisuke Takahashi. Oh! And about that offer with joining Red Suns…my cousin said he'll talk to your brother sometime soon. Okay?" I asked as I pulled out my hair tie, shaking my head a little to loosen my hair. I smiled at the feeling of the wind blowing through my dark hair. Somehow, I felt that eyes were watching me as I played with my hair. I glanced over at Keisuke and found him looking at me, I blushed slightly and could make out the smallest hint of redness on his cheeks as well.

            "Sure thing. What time is your last class today anyways?" He finally asked, making another turn. 

            "My last class ends at…hmm…at one, what about you?" I asked back, running my fingers through my hair.

            "Same time. Want to hang out after class and get to know each other a little more? After all…most likely you're joining Red Suns." he said. 

            "Sure, I'll meet you in the front, okay?" I asked as I began to tie my hair up into two dangling pigtails.

            "Alright then." He replied back with a genuine smile.  

            "How'd you get my address anyways…?" I asked, wondering if he was actually stalking me or something. 

            "I didn't. I was just driving past that street like I always do." Keisuke replied back.  "All right, here we are. You still have ten minutes to spare." he said and stopped the car. He then pulled out a cigarette and tried to look for his lighter. 

            "Thanks…oh, and if you want to get to know me more…just make sure you don't smoke in front of me, okay? I can't stand the smell…" I said once I saw his cigarette.

            "Um…no." He smiled at me. 

            "How about I make a deal with you?" I asked, a little shimmer in my eyes. I knew that he didn't know that when I had those kind of shimmers in my eyes, then that means trouble. I don't even think he suspected a thing about or even noticed the "mysterious shimmer in my eyes." 

            "Sure I guess. Nothing better to do." he replied back.

            "Okay, I'm going to try to beat you in a race…and if I win, you stop smoking completely." O said. "And if you win…then you can do whatever to me because I can't think of anything for you."

            "Sure I guess, it works for now…but I'll change it later if I think of something better." Keisuke said and smirked. "That means…that you better prepare yourself to do some of my errands." he laughed proudly. 

            "Oh quiet. Anyways, thanks for the ride. See you later!" I opened the door to the FD and closed it once I was out. I waved to Keisuke as I began to run up the stairs, meeting up with my friends. 

~Keisuke's POV~

            I smiled brightly as I drove my car to the parking lot, where my friends waited for me. 

            "Dude, Keisuke! Who was that babe?" one of his friends asked once I parked my car and got out. 

            "Just a friend." I replied back coolly, knowing who they were talking about.

            "Dude…did you see the size of that chest of hers? Man…if I were you, Keisuke, I'd take some pictures of her and put her in some playboy magazines or maybe in your room." Another friend said in a perverted way. 

            "You guys better shut up. Don't you dare say anything nasty about her." I said angrily at them. I then walked off towards class, ignoring my friends who kept calling out my name. My blood boiled just to hear my friends talking about doing dirty things to Ayumi. After all…I loved her. 

            At one, I found myself waiting in the front where I had dropped Ayumi off. I stood outside, leaning against my FD and a cigarette lit and hanging off my bottom lip. I waited for the girl who had captured my heart. Suddenly, Ayumi walked out with a small frown, I quickly threw my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it then I straightened up. Ayumi looked up and smiled brightly at me, walking faster now. 

            "Keisuke!" she exclaimed as she stopped in front of my car. 

            "Ayumi…hey, what's up? You looked a little down just before…" I commented.

            "Oh…you didn't hear?" she asked, tilting her to one side.

            "Hear about what?" I asked back. 

            "There's a new dress code now. The superintendent came by today and he wasn't satisfied, seeing girls wearing jeans and a t-shirt as well as guys wearing well…what guys wear. I heard that he's yelling at the principal and telling him to get everyone a school uniform…" she replied. 

            "Is that all? That's nothing." I commented.

            "Course it's something, Keisuke! I don't want to wear a skirt to school! I was happy when I graduated high school and I thought that we wouldn't have to wear a uniform in college." She replied back with a little anger in her voice. 

            "Ayumi, if you want, you can leave your jeans and t-shirt or whatever you want to wear in my car. Then after class, you can change your clothes. I don't care." I suggested.

            "Really?" she asked with her eyes filled with shimmers.

            I smiled brightly. "Yes really. Now get in." I said and opened the door for her. 

            "Thanks a bunch Keisuke!" Ayumi replied and got into the car. 

            I closed the door and got in on my side. Soon I started up the engine and looked over at Ayumi. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. 

            "Anywhere far from this place…" she said with her head looking down at her lap.

            "Hey…what's wrong?" I asked as I drove off, but stopped at a red light. I then looked at her more than a glance. 

            "…Some guy asked me out on a date…" Ayumi said softly.

            "What's wrong with that…?" I asked, but suddenly remembered what Ryousuke had said last night. 

            "I don't even know him…and I'm scared…that he might do something bad to me…" she said softly.

            "What's his name?" I asked, wondering if I still had a chance to be with her. Just hearing the name, I was able to tell her if the guy was going to do something bad. I knew almost every guy in that university. 

            "It's…Kai Minishi." She replied back. 

            "Kai…that bastard, he's player…" I thought to myself in disgust. Kai Minishi was my rival in school as well as enemy. Kai had always stolen the girl of my dreams. If I had a crush on one girl, then in a few hours, Kai would have his arms wrapped around her. Then a week later, Kai would have another girl. Kai and I have been rivals in many things in school, in both sports and academics. Out of school, we were still rivals in car racing and some after school sports. 

            "But…he's nice to me." Ayumi smiled brightly and giggled softly. "Keisuke…it's a green light now. You better get moving."

            "Oh! Sorry about that." I said then drove off. "Want to go grab something to eat at Family's?" 

            "Sure. Don't most of the racers go there?" she asked. 

            "Yeah, you can find a lot of them there. It's basically a quiet hang out and no one makes any ruckus." I explained, making a turn. 

            "Yeah…it is quiet. I fell asleep there before." She said.

            I smiled and shook my head as I joked. "Must have been passed your bedtime, little girl." 

            "That's not funny, old man." Ayumi shot back.

            "Aw…c'mon, don't call me an old man. You make me sound like I'm my grandpa." I said, pretending to sound helpless and sad.

            She giggled softly and punched my shoulder playfully when it was another red light. 

            "Hey, hey! You're not allowed to hit the driver. You should know that." I said and took her hand. 

            "Hey! Let go, Keisuke." She giggled. 

            "No way, I'm going to get you back for that punch." I said as I took her hand and leaned my head closer. She could feel my warm breath touch her skin. Suddenly the warm breath was replaced by the warmth of my soft lips. 

            "Keisuke!" she said in disgust. "Eww! That's gross!" She took her hand back and attempted to rub my kiss off of her hand.

            I laughed at her childish behavior. "Her skin is soft…" I thought to myself as I drove off to Family's. 

            When we reached Family's, we found that many other teams were there as well. Both of us walked in and took a seat for four people, knowing that Kenta would pop out of no where sooner or later.

            "So when's your date, little girl?" I asked  calmly as I took a sip from his glass of water. 

            "This Saturday." She replied back.

            "This Saturday is a rainy day, Ayumi! You accepted my challenge to race on the NEXT rainy day." A voice said from behind us. 

            We both looked up to see Kenta standing before us, how he got there we had no clue. "Well, sorry kid, I can't." Ayumi said. 

            "Don't call me a kid…because I'm OLDER than you." He said and sat down beside me. 

            She smiled brightly. "Well, I don't know if I can go Kenta. I'll try my best to though…" 

            "Well no matter, what are you doing this Saturday that is more important than racing in the rain?" he asked. 

            She blushed slightly and didn't say a word. I looked at her and knew that she was in a tight spot. I somehow knew that she didn't want anyone else to know this. 

            "She has to pick up something important for her best friend…that's all." I lied. I frowned to myself slightly, and wondered how I could've thought of something that stupid. 

            Kenta gave me a weird look. "Then why didn't she say so herself? Geez…you guys are weird. I'll be right back." he said and walked off.

            Ayumi sighed in relief. "Thanks Keisuke…but that was a weird answer. 'Oh she has to pick up something important…' haha…you're bad at lying, right?" she asked after giggling. 

            "Yeah…What did you expect? I could never lie to my brother. He always knew when I was lying and when I was telling the truth." I explained.

            She smiled at me as she took a sip from her glass of water. "So…you only have an older brother?" 

            "Yeah, how about you? How many siblings do you have?" I asked back.

            "…One…and she's my older sister." She said sadly. 

            "Now what's wrong?" I asked with a sigh.

            "Everyone likes my sister more than me…only because she's more feminine plus the fact that she doesn't talk unless she's spoken to first. She's also the prettier one out of the two of us." She explained. 

            "That sounds like the perfect Japanese housewife." I noted.

            "That's the thing…everyone likes her for that. I'm the more tomboyish type and I speak out my opinions even if people aren't talking to me. Looks? I don't care. The only person who likes me for my tomboyish self is well I guess only Seji-san." Ayumi said and sighed. 

            "You sound better than your sister actually…I'm glad that I'm friends with you and not your sister." I said.

            "Why do you say that?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. 

            "Because…your sister sounds well…no offense, but boring." I said sheepishly. 

            "Oh it's okay, I knew that a long time ago." She assured me. 

            I laughed slightly. "How did you get interested into cars anyways? You don't see much girls talking about cars. As well as seeing a girl race rather than screaming a racer's name." I said. 

            Ayumi smiled and laughed slightly. "It's all because of Seji-san. I was actually a tomboyish child in the beginning, I didn't like to play with my mother's and sister's hand-me-down dolls. I just sat in the schoolyard watching the boys trade their baseball cards and even watched some with toy cars. I didn't really show my tomboyish side until Seji-san bought me a toy car for my birthday one year. My parents were furious about it and they yelled at my aunt and uncle who had no clue Seji-san would do that. I assured Seji-san that I loved the toy car more than the frilly dresses I received from my parents. And from then on, Seji-san and I have been very close and well…he was my best friend and cousin. My sister stopped playing with me because I was starting to buy baseball cards and trading them with other boys as well as looking at their toy cars. Because…at that age, most girls would be running away from the boys because of 'cooties.' My interest in cars increased even more when I met Kyouichi-san. He told me more about cars." She explained. 

            "That's quite interesting. Haven't met a strange girl like you before." I joked. 

            "Oh quiet." She retorted. 

            "But wait…how did you know my name even before I introduced myself? AND…how did you start liking the FD?" I asked yet another question. Ayumi was an interesting girl after all, almost every part of her life was filled with an adventure.  

            She smiled at me. "You like to ask questions, I see. Well…first off, I knew your name because it was in most of those race car magazines, plus I was helping cousin clean up his place. I remembered your name only because you drove an FD and the fact that your brothers with Ryousuke Takahashi, the fastest racer." 

            "I see…I was kind of surprised that you knew my name." I commented.

            "Why?" she asked back.

            "I mean…I was surprised that you knew my name in a different way…" I attempted to explain.

            "Oh…you were comparing me with those ditzy girls who just watch the races in order to see their 'idol' or whatever they call them." She replied back.

            I nodded slightly. "Yeah…you don't see a girl like you that often." 

            "I'll take that as a compliment." She said and smiled.

"Too bad it wasn't supposed to be." I joked. 

            "Oh! And about the FD…I started to like the FD because Kyouichi-san and Seji-san brought me to a car show. That's where I saw the FD and what made me fall in love with the FD is because it wasn't yellow!" she joked. 

            "Hey! Don't make fun of my yellow FD. My car has the best color." I said with a frown. 

            "I'm just kidding, but I'm not lying about the car show. I loved the FD because I remember how Kyouichi-san said that the fastest racer to ever beat him drove an FC, but an FD is just as fast as it. And also…I liked it because it had my name on it." Ayumi laughed. 

            I couldn't help but join the laughter. "What? It had your name so you liked it! Haha, that's kind of silly." I said. 

            "I know…but I love my FD…even though my parents still hate the idea of me driving….they say that it's unlady-like, but I don't care anymore. As long as I'm happy driving then I'm fine." She said softly. 

            "I see…so your parents are kind of the ones who are VERY traditional? Did your sister get her license?" I asked. 

            "Nope, my sister never got her license nor did she want to even get a permit. And yes about my parents being traditional. They nearly fainted when I told them that I got my license. They never knew…only Seji-san did. He was the only one who encouraged me to do so…and sometimes, I know that he feels that it's his fault for influencing me with cars…" Ayumi said sadly. 

            "Ayumi…don't worry about it. I bet we can fix everything up with your parents…" I comforted. 

            "We?" she asked. 

            "Yeah…I'd like to help, after all, we ARE friends now." I said with a bright smile. 

            "Thanks Keisuke." She said with a big smile. 

Half an hour later, we arrived in front of her apartment. "Well…here's your stop." Keisuke said, slowing down the FD.

            "Thanks Keisuke. Today was fun, I hope we can do this more often." She said with a bright smile. "Goodnight." She got out of the car, carrying her backpack. 

            "Night Ayumi." I said and smiled back. I waved to her and received a wave back as I drove off into the deep black night. Today was a fantastic day for me and I enjoyed it greatly. The last time I had this much fun was when aniki and I went to the beach, scoping out some bikini babes, but none of them were as attractive as Ayumi. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You be Mine Tonight?**

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: There's Point of View (POV) switching. 

(Ayumi's POV)

            I walked into the apartment to find it empty. I sighed to myself, remembering how Seji had told me that he would come home late. Soon I walked towards the small bathroom and took a long, warm shower, thinking of my fun and fabulous day. It had been a long time since I had this much fun especially because it wasn't with Seji, but with another guy. A guy who I had been attracted to ever since the day I saw his picture in the magazines. I liked him a lot, but was too scared to get rejected. The idea of losing a true friend like him would be a waste, so I decided to be friends with him and nothing more…yet. After a warm shower, I laid down on my bed and sighed in content. Today was fun, no, it was more than fun. I closed my eyes, trying to remembering every single detail of what had happened today. Without even planning it, my thoughts soothed me to a pleasant slumber. The last words I mumbled before falling asleep were: "Keisuke Takahashi…"

(Keisuke's POV)

            After dropping off Ayumi, I had drove back home and was bright with smiles, but I changed my expression once I entered my home. I sighed softly as I said out loud, "I'm home, aniki." With that I walked upstairs to the bathroom where I took a pleasant and long shower, thinking only of a young, beautiful goddess. After my shower, I walked into my messy room, but ignored the mess as I laid down on my bed. I stared up at my ceiling and soon fell into pleasant slumber, thinking of the young goddess who stole my heart. I was too fixated with this girl that I didn't even notice my brother was not home.   
  


(Ayumi's POV)

Two days passed and soon it was Saturday, I stood in front of my mirror in a nervous state of mind. I wore a spaghetti strapped, black dress, which Seiji had bought for me for one of my birthdays. But he soon found himself regretting it because I rarely wore dresses anywhere. This was indeed something that would surprise him.  "I wish I could wear this for him…" I thought to myself as the thought of what Keisuke's reaction would be if he saw me right now. I laughed slightly picking up the end of the dress to reveal short, tight, black shorts. I blushed slightly as I stared harder into the mirror, imagining what it would feel if Keisuke was my date instead of this guy named Kai. Soon I walked out of my room, and had given Seji a shock.  He had even asked if I was trying to give him a heart attack as a joke.  We hugged each other as I walked out of the apartment and took a taxi to Akina, where I waited for her date. Ten minutes passed then half an hour and finally two hours. "He's not coming…" I said sadly; ready to break out into tears. Believing that this was all a joke and that I was very stupid enough for falling for it. How did I not see it? I didn't want to be here in the first place because I wasn't with the person who I really loved.  I squatted down a little and tears streamed down my tender cheeks. Everything was turning bad as the clouds above darkened even more, small rain drops fell from the sky. At first it seemed to be only a little drizzling, but soon it turned into a heavy downpour. I didn't bother to move from my spot though; I stayed in the same position until I saw two headlights. I turned my head and saw a car coming. "Maybe…it is him…maybe…it's Keisuke…" I hoped. 

            The car came closer and closer and I could sense it was slowing down as it neared me. The car was a yellow Mazda Einfini FD-3S RX-7! "Keisuke…" I said softly, surprised that he was really here. The car slowed down completely as the window lowered as a spiky, dirty blond boy looked out at me. 

            "…Forget that loser, he isn't coming tonight." He said softly. 

            "Keisuke…" I said and got up from my position. 

            He opened the door and took out an umbrella. He covered both himself and me with it. "Here…get into my FD and change out of those wet clothes before you get sick." He said. 

            "But…I don't have any other clothes…" I said softly. 

            He smiled at me. "Here…hold this umbrella for a sec." he said. 

            I did so and wondered what he was planning on doing. I smiled to myself and was grateful to have a good friend like him. Slowly, Keisuke took off his gray pullover/sweatshirt. 

            "There's a plastic bag inside my FD…so you can put your wet clothes inside. Ehh…I don't really have anything for you to cover your legs though…sorry." He said sheepishly. 

            "It's all right, I have some shorts underneath." I said and giggled softly, glad that I left those shorts on. 

            "There's also a dry towel inside for you to dry up a little." He said and handed his sweatshirt/pull over to me. He took the umbrella from me once I got into the car. Keisuke turned his back to me so I could have my privacy. I smiled at this and started to take off my drenched dress. I tried to wring out some of the excess water from the opened window and then I placed it into the plastic bag and began to dry my body up with the towel. 

(Keisuke's POV)

While standing outside with the umbrella over my head, I began to wonder if she was done and accidentally turned and saw her black, silky bra when she was drying up her body. I had turned only because I had thought I heard something. I quickly turned my back to her once more, my face was now a bright crimson color. "Damn…she has a nice body…damnit Keisuke! Don't get so perverted over a little girl like her!" I thought to myself. 

(Ayumi's POV) 

            Soon I pulled the sweatshirt/pullover on and found myself shivering slightly. I  crawled into the passenger seat and shouted out the window. "Keisuke! I'm done! Hurry and get in before you get completely drenched!" He turned around and closed his umbrella as he got in. 

            "All warm now?" he asked. 

            "Yes…thanks a bunch Keisuke for everything…I don't know what I'll do on Monday when everyone starts asking me about Kai and me…" I said sadly. 

            "Forget that guy, Ayumi…I knew he wouldn't come. He's done this so many times in the past. I should've warned you…I'm sorry." He apologized. 

            "It's alright Keisuke, I'm not going to go out another one of these dates…nor am I going to wear another dress…" I said seriously. 

            "Ayumi…" he said and gave my hand a little pat. 

            I smiled at him. "Thanks for coming…" 

            "Your welcome. I knew that jerk wasn't going to come…so I made sure to grab you a towel. Hm?" he looked at the side mirror and sighed. "Kenta is coming…him and his orange car." A few seconds later, the orange car pulled to a stop beside the yellow FD, the whining engine stopping completely. Dead silence was heard from both cars. 

            "Ayumi, want to have our race right now?" he asked once he lowered his window.  

            "I don't have my FD…sorry." I replied back. 

            "Then borrow Keisuke-san's FD, you seem to like borrowing things from him anyways." He said, noticing that I was wearing Keisuke's pullover. 

            I blushed slightly. "That's not true…and I can't borrow his FD..." I said softly. 

            "You can Ayumi…just make sure that you don't give my FD a scratch." Keisuke said and patted my hand gently. 

            "You sure?" I asked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You be Mine Tonight?**

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: There's Point of View (POV) switching. Also sorry about the grammar mistakes from previous chapters, I just read through them…they're pretty hideous.

**And by the way, if anyone has seen the episodes of Initial D: Fourth Stage, I want you all to know that I DID NOT COPY OFF OF THEIR IDEA ABOUT THE FEMALE FD RACER! I had no clue about it and to be honest, I'm very upset about it. But I hope you like Ayumi more than Kyoko, haha, I know I do. So yeah, just wanted to clear things up, I seriously had no clue that Kyoko ever existed. Hope you like my story!**

(Ayumi's POV)

He nodded in reply and smiled slightly at Kenta's happy reaction. "It'll be more practice for Kenta." He said and grabbed the umbrella.

"Wait Keisuke!" I said.

"What is it, Ayumi?" he asked and looked at her strangely.

"…Please stay in your car while I race Kenta…" I said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"For several reasons, the first reason is because you'll get sick and all wet in that rain. The next reason is because this isn't my car…and I don't trust myself completely with your FD. And finally the last reason is so we can leave this place once this race is done and I don't have to come back up and pick you up." I reasoned, hoping that it would get through his stubborn mind.

(Keisuke's POV)

I frowned at her at first, not wanting to get in my FD while she raced Kenta. I was just about to object and argue with her when suddenly, I noticed headlights coming toward us. I turned and wondered who it could be. A few seconds later, a smirk appeared on my face. "So he came after all…"

(Ayumi's POV)

I turned to see what had caught the spikey haired driver's attention and that was when I noticed that a car was driving toward us, wait, no, make that two cars. I blinked a few times; unsure of whom the cars belonged to.

But soon I found my answer. The first car was a white Lancer Evolution IV, and I recognized immediately that it belonged to my cousin, Seiji. And in the second card was Kyouchi-san. I smiled at the fact that they both had come to see me race. I got out from the passenger's seat and smiled brightly at my cousin, who had just parked his car on the side and stepped out. He moved quickly toward me and embraced me tightly.

"Baka…" he said softly.

"Baka? Why are you calling me an idiot, Seiji?" I frowned at him.

He frowned at me even more. "Baka for trusting guys so easily…"

I flinched a bit, expecting a lengthy lecture about boys from him, but I was saved by Kyouichi-san. I sighed in relief and threw a grateful smile at him. He nodded in response and with a smile.

"Anyways, we're here to watch your first rain battle, show us what you've got." Seiji explained.

I smiled confidently and nodded. "Yosh! I can do it." With that I looked over at Keisuke. "Will it truly be okay if I borrowed your FD?"

He looked over and nodded at me.

Ten minutes later, gripping on the black steering wheel of Keisuke's yellow FD, I waited anxiously for the countdown to reach one. Engines from both of our cars whined as we both waited. I could feel my forehead get damp. I wanted to show them all how I was capable of being a strong racer without a partner. I won't lose. "Zettai makenai! I won't lose!" I shouted as the countdown reached one and Kenta and I stepped on our gas pedal.

Our engines roared loudly as we both were thrust forward by our sudden speed, but I decided to do something different. I didn't take the lead, instead I allowed Kenta to do so.

(Keisuke's P.O.V.)

Ten minutes…twenty minutes…thirty minutes…forty minutes….I couldn't believe how long this race was taking Kenta and Ayumi. The course that they were taking was probably the shortest one, but I frowned even more as I glanced to my watch time to time and gripping the umbrella handle harder and harder.

It felt rather awkward, standing beside two members of the Emperor racing team especially at my own home turf. Not only was it awkward because we are of different teams, but one of the guys, aniki had defeated in a race while the other most likely hated me because I was friends with his cousin.

"Looks like they're back…" Ayumi's dark haired cousin, Seiji said calmly.

I turned to see who it was. I could feel my heart racing as I prepared myself to see who had won. My eyes widened when I saw that the leading car was…MY BEAUTIFUL BABY! MY BEAUTIFUL YELLOW FD!

The two cars pulled up beside us and were put to park. Both racers got out from the car and exchanged a handshake. I quickly moved over to my FD and kissed my baby. Oh! My poor little FD, how I missed you ever so much!

(Ayumi's P.O.V.)

Once I had shook Kenta's sweaty hands with mine, I turned and noticed how strange Keisuke was. He was literally hugging his yellow FD. I rubbed my eyes, making sure that I wasn't seeing things and when I was done, Keisuke was standing up. Maybe I was seeing things…but I was wrong.

"Don't mind Keisuke-san…he's VERY worried about that car of his…" Kenta whispered softly to me. "He can never be away from his car…"

I looked at Kenta strangely, before I was scared of how obsessed he was of Keisuke, but now, him telling me this didn't make things comforting, it made me become even more scared. And trust me, he IS very scary…

"Nice job, Ayumi-chan." I heard a voice say from behind.

I spun around and smiled brightly. "I told you I was a fast and good driver. You just didn't believe me."

"Here." my dear cousin pulled a cap over my head. "If you get sick, then I have a chance of getting sick…AND your parents will give me hell."

I laughed and smiled at him. I turned and looked over at Keisuke, realizing that he was only wearing a white t-shirt and that I was wearing his gray pullover still.

"Seiji, is my jacket still in your car?" I asked.

"Yeah, it should be in there, want me to go get it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "The doors are opened, right?"

He nodded.

I then quickly moved towards his white Lancer Evolution IV, in hopes of finding my jacket in his messy car.

(Keisuke's P.O.V.)

I turned from Kenta for a moment to look at Ayumi and noticed that she was gone. She just suddenly seemed to disappear in thin air, but after glancing around a few times, and hoping that it wasn't so suspicious, I noticed Ayumi holding something in her arms as she headed back from Seji Iwaki's car.

I turned back to look at Kenta, showing him that I was still paying attention to his details of the race. But from the corner of my eye, I could see that Ayumi was moving closer to me.

"Oi, ojiisan, put this on before you catch a cold." she said, handing me a jacket. "I'd take off this pullover, but it's all wet from me, I'll get it cleaned up for you."

"If it's wet, then you should take that off and wear your own jacket, little girl." I retorted.

"Be happy that's not a pink jacket." she responded and stuck her tongue at me.

I laughed at her childish behavior. "Good job, beating Kenta." I said.

She smiled confidently. "Of course, what else did you expect from the first fastest single female racer?"

I shook my head at her and laughed. "So how was driving in your first rain battle?"

"It was a little scary…I skidded a bit, but I got the hang of it," she smirked and said, "it was truly awesome when I was able to pass Kenta though…the feeling was SO amazing!"

I laughed at how excited Ayumi was acting, but remembered my first rain battle and how winning had felt so nice.

"Keisuke-san, are you hungry? Let's go out for some dinner at Family's." Kenta suggested.

I nodded my head and looked over at Ayumi. "You hungry?"

"Yeah…I'll be right back." she turned around and moved towards her cousin, most likely to ask for his permission.

(Ayumi's P.O.V)

"Seiijiiiii!"

"The answer is no, it's past your curfew, you're going to home." my dark haired cousin said stubbornly.

I pouted at him some more. "Pleasee?"

"NO."

"Pretty…pretty pleeaseeee?"

"NO!"

"Kyouchi-saaannn…please help me." I asked the white bandana wearer.

He blinked at me and sighed softly. "Oy, Seiji…why don't you give her a break? She won her first rain battle, let her have a small reward. And she's probably hungry…let Keisuke treat her, so she can go easy on your wallet at least." Kyouchi laughed.

Seiji threw an evil look at Kyouchi, causing him to step back.

"Oh c'mon, let the girl out for a bit." he persuaded.

"Fine, be home by 10." Seji finally gave in.

"Ten o'clock! But it's only 9:30 right now! That's not fair! Eleven." I suggested.

"10:10."

"10:50."

"10:10."

"10.45."

"Fine, 10:45 and not a second late either." Seiji finally gave in.

I smiled brightly and hugged my dear cousin. "Alright!" I then turned to Kyouchi-san and hugged him as well. "Kyouchi-san, arigato gozaimasu. I'll treat you to lunch next time." I said and smiled.

I then walked over to Kenta and Keisuke to deliver the news.

(Keisuke's P.O.V)

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Family's and stepped out of the car. This time I didn't need to use an umbrella, good thing. I was getting sick of this damn rain. I shut the door and waited for the person on the passenger side to get out and shut her door.

And when she did, I found myself looking at her strangely. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? It won't look good if you're hanging out with a girl, right?" Ayumi asked.

I blinked at this strange answer. "What…?"

She sighed softly as she pulled on a pair of sunglasses and tucked her hair underneath her white and black trucker-like cap. It was scary how you could easily mistake her for a little boy, especially because she was wearing my gray pullover, which looked pretty big on her.

I laughed a bit, and soon the two of us entered Family's. When we entered, we looked around to see where Kenta had gone. He had entered before us to get seats.

"Keisuke-san! Over here!" Kenta shouted from a four-person seat at the window.

I nodded in response and tapped Ayumi on the shoulder, then pointed over to Kenta. She nodded and then the two of us made our way toward him.

Ayumi took the seat near the window, across from Kenta and I sat down beside her. Although I was questioning whether or not to sit next to Kenta, but in Ayumi's "disguise," I suppose it didn't matter much.

Once a waitress had taken our order, the three of us sat there and talked about their race. I sat there, listening intently on the details from them both. I somewhat wished that it was me who was racing in the rain, but then again, I have not driven on Akagi for three nights.

"Keisuke!" a female voice said from nearby. A voice that I could never forget, I turned my head to the side and looked at who it was, although I didn't even have to.

"Ah! It's Kyoko…" Kenta said softly.

A female with shoulder length dark brown hair walked over to our table and smiled at me. "Keisuke…how are you? Do you have a battle tonight?" she asked while pulling down her denim skirt a bit.

"I'm fine…and no, there's no battle tonight." I replied back.

"Ohh…and who's this guy next to you?" she asked, noticing Ayumi.

"Oh…this is…" I started and didn't know what to say just yet.

(Ayumi's P.O.V.)

"The name's Yu. Pleased to meet you." I replied and nodded to her. I knew that Keisuke was bad at lying so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Ohhh, Yu, eh? Are you Keisuke's relative?" she asked.

"No, just a newbie in town looking for a team to join." I replied back.

"Ohh, so you're planning on joining the Red Suns? Or are you planning to join Project D? Haha, of course you can't join Project D without Ryousuke-san's permission, right Keisuke?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Keisuke responded and looked over at me, curious at what else I was going to say as well as hoping that I won't do anything mean.

I looked away and turned to look outside the window, showing that I have no care of the girl standing before us. When I looked outside, I noticed that it was raining once more. Great…more rain…

(Keisuke's P.O.V.)

I noticed Kyoko's hands ball up into fists, I smiled a bit, liking the fact that Ayumi had angered her. To be honest, Kyoko is a nice girl, but she is not my type. I cannot see myself with her even though she has her own FD.

"So, can I take a seat here…?" she asked.

I looked up over at Kenta and gave him my "get-rid-of-her-and-I'll-buy-you-new-tires" look. I could see Kenta's eyes light up as I turns to look at her.

"Gomen nasai Kyoko-san, but we have some important business to talk about. Maybe next time?" he said to her.

She pouted and nodded. "Alright…I'll see you later then. Bye Keisuke, Kenta, Yu."

"Bye." Kenta and I responded at the same time, but Ayumi said nothing.

This angered Kyoko even more as she stomped off, I tried hard to hold in my laughter until she was far away. I then looked over at Ayumi, "Where did you learn how to act like that?"

"From the best." she said with a smile.

I looked over to Kenta. "Thanks Kenta, tomorrow give me a list of tires you want."

He nodded and smiled. "Keisuke-san arigato gozaimasu!"

Finally our food came and the three of us ate our dinner happily. It felt so nice to have a stomach filled up, it's similar to when you go to the gas station and fill up your car full. Actually, I thought all three of us ate, but when I suddenly felt something on my shoulder, I turned and noticed that Ayumi had fallen asleep before she had even taken a bite of her dinner.

"Keisuke-san, do you want me to take her home?" Kenta asked.

I shook my head and asked a nearby waitress to pack up Ayumi's dinner. Once she came back with the packaged dinner, I shook Ayumi gently.

"Hey…I'll take you home right now." I said softly.

She nodded a bit. "Mmmphh…"

I was about to pull out money to pay for Ayumi and my share, but Kenta stopped me. "It's okay, Keisuke-san. Just take Ayumi home, I can handle the bill."

"Thanks Kenta." I said and helped her up. "I'll see you later." I said and walked out of the restaurant while holding onto Ayumi's arm and her dinner.

Outside, I carefully helped her into the car and placed her dinner beside her on the floor. I then climbed into the driver's seat after I buckled her up. I buckled up and started the engine, I sighed in pure bliss at the sound of my beautiful FD. I then pulled out from the parking lot and headed toward her home. I knew that waiting for us both was her protective cousin, Seiji, but that did not seem to bother me at all. I looked over at Ayumi and smiled a bit.

Maybe Ayumi is truly the girl who I can actually date without any worries of slacking behind in my driving practice sessions. Heck, her car is the same as mine and most likely she has a twin turbine in her car like mine. I smiled even more, wanting to know more about her car. Before I knew it, I was parking in front of her house; I quietly turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. I opened the passenger side's door opened and shook her gently. But she was too stubborn to wake up, I laughed a bit and decided to do what aniki used to do to me when I fell asleep in his car during long trips.

I carefully shifted Ayumi so that her legs dangled out from the car, but the tricky part was keeping her from falling back and landing on the shifter. I then placed her arms on each of my shoulder and pulled her onto my back, giving her a "piggy back ride" as many would say. Once I secured her on my back, I grabbed her dinner and shut my car door. I then carried her up the driveway, moving closer and closer to her house. I turned a little to look at her. Still asleep. She looked so peaceful and content in her sleep, and I found myself smiling even more. Before I knew it, I was standing on her porch, I sighed softly at how soon she will be taken away from me, but hopefully I will see her again. I reached forward and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened slowly and smiled nervously at the person who was standing before me. It was Seiji Iwaki…

Author's Note: wow…long chapter, eh? sorry for "disappearing" all of a sudden, but I didn't have much inspiration for an awesome chapter…and well I finally got one. and by the way, as I said before…I DID NOT COPY OFF OF INITIAL D'S IDEA WITH THE FD GIRL THING hope you liked this chapter, there's more to come, haha, trust me. .


End file.
